Fairy Godmother?
Log Title: Fairy Godmother? Characters: Baroness and Spike Location: Seattle Memorial Hospital Date: 5/3/2011 TP: None Summary: Anastasia DeCobray visits Spike and the newest addition to the Whitwicky family, while pretending to be an old friend of Carly's LOG BEGINS Spike walks idly by, typing in some stuff in his Droid about an injured Autobot. He shakes his head, muttering as he types "You put that grade of fuel inside, and his fuel lines can take it, but expect those connecting circuits to wear out in two weeks..." A woman is walking the halls, holding a present. She seems to be looking for someone.... She asks a few nurses, "Whitwicky?" The first nurse frowns, "Are you family?" "No. Old friend of the family." The woman responds. Spike walks to the nursing station, carrying a coffee, a copy of the New Yorker he swiped from a waiting room. He's about to walk by the station when the nurse says "Oh...Spike...do you know this person?" Spike 's eyes meet the woman. Baroness smiles sweetly at Spike, "You must be Spike. I met Carly back at MIT... Anastasia Isobel. I don't suppose she mentioned that I was coming by, did she?" Spike frowns slightly and mutters an exasporated 'goddamnit...'. He sighs and gestures Baroness to a vacant room. Baroness tilts her head slightly, as if the muttering confuses her, but she moves along towards the room. Spike rubs the bridge of his nose. "Sorry...Sorry...was just distracted, that's all." He extends a hand "Anastasia, is it? Thanks for coming..." Spike adds "Carly's in the pediatric ICU ward...but she should be out in about a half hour." Baroness smiles, "That is perfectly allright, I am sure this is a very trying time for you." She shakes her head slightly and asks, concern in her voice, "How is little Megan?" Spike gives the Baroness a quick look. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike frowns slightly, picking up some facial features that are familiar. "Funny..she never mentioned your name before." Anastasia frowns slightly, "She hasn't? How odd... We were such good friends, back in classes... We always talked about how we hoped to get great jobs after school... I did. I work for a firm, in their I.T. department, making sure nothing ever happens to any of their servers." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike grins "Oh wait...sorry...sorry...I'm totally running on fumes. That's right! You two were in Dr. Lund's class! I remember her telling horror stories of those labs!" GAME: Baroness PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Baroness thinks back, on Carly's file, and shakes her head, "I don't recall a Dr. Lund... Dr. Hiller, perhaps?" GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Spike nods, knowing that name fully well. "Yeah...that's it...sorry" Spike sighs..."Anyway...thanks for coming. Megan is...she's going to be OK." The files will also tell about Spike and Carly's repeated attempts to have a child...only to be met with failure. Baroness laughs a little, "Spike... Spike... You shouldn't play a game with an Intelligence expert." She reaches up, and removes the wig... Yes, now standing before you, is the Baroness, or Anastasia DeCobray.... "I know more about you two than you would think, it appears?" Spike flinches slightly as Baroness removes her wig. He shoots an irritated look at Baroness. "What the hell do you want?" He pauses and then says "By the way, you're not supposed to be up here, security's going to haul your butt out of here." He says that with a dry sarcasm, knowing full well, Baroness would make mincemeat of any hospital security staff. Baroness smiles, sweetly, "But I am just here to give you something." She holds out the bag. Inside is a book, 'Parenting for Dummies'. "I figure you need all the help you can get... Letting Daniel run around in a combat zone... I am so disappointed...." GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Spike frowns and against his better judgement, approaches Baroness very quickly. "You fucking leave us alone, got that?!" Baroness arches an eyebrow, "And you kiss you children with that mouth? Perhaps I *should* call Child Protective Services, and let them know what kind of father you are...." Spike adds "I guarantee you, a fleet of Autobots is far scarier than anything the Joes can throw at you and Destro!" Baroness mutters, "Destro can kiss your ass...." Spike looks at the book and drops it. "I already worked out a punishment for Daniel." He looks at Baroness darkly. "Stay away from my family...do you hear me? I guarantee, I'm utterly useless to Cobra. The 'bots will never cooperate with you...so about the only thing I would be good for would be to give your Jaguar an oil change." Baroness smiles, "It could use one.... How much do you charge? I killed my last mechanic...." Spike folds his arms and continues to study the Baroness. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike says, "Why the hell are you here?" He looks at the 'Parenting For Dummies' book. "To give me this? Kind of juvenile for a so-called criminal mastermind."" Baroness laughs, "Actually, really, the gift was all the giftshop had available, and I used it as a cover. I really just wanted to come and give my congradulations... And to ask you... Have you had any contact with Ebony? And don't tell me you have no clue who she is. I know you do know who she is." Spike blinks, not hearing that name for ages. He slowly reaches for his shirt and for a second...it looks like he's remvoing an item of clothing for Baroness. But it's actually just to show Baroness a bullet scar on his shoulder. "Yeah...she tried to shoot me one night, and her boyfriend gave me my first-ever bullet scar." He adds "never had a numan send me to the hospital before... (Decepticons, on the other hand..). Spike says, "Why do you ask?" Baroness says simply, "I want her dead." Spike nods. "Okay..." Spike gives Baroness a slight 'why should I care?' shrug. Baroness says softly, "You should care, Spike, because I have just shown that I can get close to you, or your family...." She pauses, "Now, I could make that a threat, but I don't really want to. Lets try this. She shot you. Help me take her down, and you get justice for your wound." GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike says, "No..." Spike gulps Spike says, "She didn't shoot me...her...boyfriend...or husband...whoever, some guy named Eddie, or Deadline...shot me."" Spike adds "You hear about Lifeline being captured by those lowlifes?" "I see...." Baroness shakes her head, "Yes, I heard. She offered to 'Sell' them to me...." She shakes her head again, "But, back to the original offer, "If she contacts you, or you see her, contact me immediately, and I will promise you, Cobra will never come near your family again." Spike nods and sighs. "Fine..." Spike adds "Wait..." Baroness just listens. Spike says, "Hand to god's truth...last time I saw her...was the night that the Joes freed Lifeline. She had some...test. She wanted to see if she killed me...my counterpart would die as well. She had a gun to my head...then she got a call and fled." He adds "That was MONTHS ago and it was the last time I saw her...hand to god, I'm telling the truth."" Spike adds cautiously "...I know you guys can get to me before the Joes can...so you know what I'm saying can be taken as gospel." Baroness nods, "Well, as of this moment, we believe she is on the other side of the portal, but that could change." She shrugs, "And as long as we do not learn that you did not contact us after seeing her, we will not come near your family. Not intenionally." Spike nods and gives a frustrated sigh. "Fine...whatever." Spike adds "I have a daughter who was born two months premature...would you mind if I go back to seeing how she's doing?" Baroness slips her wig back into place, and smiles at Spike, "Of course not. Give her, and Carly, a kiss for me, would you?" She turns for the door, "Oh, and remember, Spike, I am a Baroness... Having one of those for a Godmother, is always a nice thing for a little girl. We do know how to spoil a child." Spike can't help crack a smile at that. He says dryly "Get the hell outta here before I kick your ass out." Baroness laughs, "In your dreams, Spike. In your dreams." She walks out of the room, as if she owns the place. Who knows, maybe she does.... LOG ENDS Category:2011 Category:Logs